Dovetail (Pandora910)
Dovetail is a beautiful, slender she-cat. She has soft, gray fur with a fluffy tail. Her eyes are ocean blue. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Dovekit is born to Stormwind and Snakewhisker, named after her grandmother Dovewish. As she gets older she asks to go outside and play in the snow but Stormwind says that she is too small and it is too cold. After the battle, Flowerpelt sees Dovekit hiding in the nursery being protected by Stormwind. Many moons after Flowerstar becomes leader, Dovekit is now a warrior named Dovetail. She is mates with Rockfur and gave birth to Blizzardkit and Sootkit, though they died not long after being born, but Dovetail is expecting a new litter. ''Dawnstar's Trouble Dovetail is first mentioned when Blazeheart says that both Sunstream and Dovetail think that Windflight is kitting. She is seen in the nursery and Poppyfur remembers how this is not her first time in the nursery and how she lost a previous litter. While Windflight is kitting Poppyfur recals how hard Dovetail's first kitting was and prays that this one goes better. When Willowkit is born, she is given to Dovetail to care for and get her blood flowing. After the three kits are born, Poppyfur once again remembers Dovetail's first kitting and is grateful that Windflight's went so well. The day after Dawnkit and her siblings get in trouble Dovetail sends them out into the camp to play as long as they behave. Dovetail is later seen watching her three kits play until an eagle starts to circle SunClan camp. Dovetail calls her kits back and watches in horror as Pebblekit is picked up. Later, when Dawnpaw wakes up Dovetail is trying to force her way into the medicine cat den. Poppyfur promises Dovetail that she will do her best for Pebblekit but that she needs to let Poppyfur work. Dovetail finally listens and turns away. When Pebblekit wakes up, Poppyfur pulls Dovetail outside to talk to her. They return and Dovetail isn't too upset over the fact that Pebblekit may have lost her sense of smell. Instead, she thanks Poppyfur for doing everything she could and she then thanks Dawnpaw for saving Pebblekit's life. Dovetail is seen during Cinderkit's, Yarrowkit's and Pebblekit's apprentice ceremony watching with pride. Dawnpaw goes into the medicine cat den and sees Poppyfur talking to Dovetail. Poppyfur then tells Dawnpaw the story of Dovetail's first kits, Breezekit and Owlkit who died the night they were born. Dovetail starts kitting a moon early, Dawnpaw goes to help Pebblepaw and sees the queen in a haunting state. Poppyfur eventually shows up to help and Dovetail has three kits. Two of the kits are already dead and Poppyfur struggles to stop Dovetail's bleeding. Dovetail says it's okay, as she's dying she tells Pebblepaw how proud of her she is and thanks Willownose for being such a kind denmate. Finally, Dovetail tells Dawnpaw that she wants her to mentor the single surviving kit. Dovetail succumbs to her blood loss and dies. Poppyfur reveals to Dawnpaw the cats were named Sootkit, Blizzardkit and Cloudkit. After the death of his daughter, Snakewhisker steps down from being deputy. Later, Dawnfire thinks about how she hopes Dovetail can see how much SunClan loves Cloudkit. When giving birth to her own kits, Dawnfire remembers how bad Dovetail's kitting had been. When Dawnfire is reciving her nine lives, she sees Dovetail sitting close by Flowerstar and Poppyfur. When Dovetail steps forward to give Dawnfire her fourth life, she thanks Dawnfire for caring for all of her kits and making Cloudspots into an incredible warrior. She then gives Dawnfire a life for love, telling Dawnfire to use it to care for all of her Clan as she did her mate and kits. Kin Members '''Mate: ' Rockfur: Deceased, Unknown afterlife residence Daughters: Pebblestep: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cinderflame: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Blizzardkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sootkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: Yarrowtail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cloudspots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Owlkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Breezekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: Bluekit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Windkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Snowkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Stormwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Snakewhisker: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brother: Adderstrike: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Aunt: Flowerstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: Petalpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Dovepaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sedgepaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Grandmothers: Dovewish: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tallfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Stonewhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Flintstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Trivia None of these cats will have a lot of information at the moment, I will update these once I upload the final chapter of Dawnstar's Trouble (which you can find on my deviantART account: http://dawnfireofskyclan.deviantart.com/ Images Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910)